


You're perfect

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Naked Hugging, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is insecure about her body, but her boyfriend helps her love herself. </p><p>Alt. title: Sei is one smooth fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're perfect

Gou wasn't ready. She had told herself ever since she started dating seijuuro, her brother's team captain, a few weeks ago that she was ready. So why did she feel sick to her stomach now, when he hugged her, and stroked every part of her, pulling her shirt up as he had already thrown his own in the floor a while ago.

 

She wanted to stop him, to tell him no. He seemed to notice something was wrong when he reached back to the clasp if her bra, because he stopped for a while.

 

"Gou-kun...?" She hadn't noticed her tears had started, but he did. His hands quickly stopped with their task of undressing her, and immediately went instead to her cheeks.

 

" I hate it..." She whispered. His yellow eyes blinked, confused, at her words.

 

"Hate what..?"

 

"This" she sobbed, gesturing to first her face, then moved to her chest, waist, hips and stopped at her thighs. " I hate this body. It's so--"

 

She didn't finish the sentence before he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He then started to stroke her face, running his fingers along her jaw, kissed her nose, lips, played with her hair, and then took one of her hands, guiding it towards her face.

 

" feel your features.." He asked, and she did as told. He guided her hands along every curve if her face, even the one of her eyelids. He moved down to her shoulders, and stroked her arms, brought one closer to kiss it, then her hand.

 

" you shouldn't hate art..." He whispered as he moved his hands to her still clothed breasts, caressing the curve, and moved then to her back, and stroked her back, then abdomen.

 

" you are absolutely perfect..." He said, then moved both hands to her hips, back to her butt, giving it a gentle, careful squeeze. She couldn't stop herself from squealing, laughing. He shined up as well, and now started caressing her thighs.

 

" I love you, and every single part, curve and feature of you is perfection itself." He whispered while now stroking her legs, and feet, then went back up. Legs, thighs, butt, stomach, chest, arms and finally face were touched, and she carefully started feeling his entire body as well. When he ran his hands over her a third time, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, and she swore she heard him whisper the word "beautiful".

 

She rubbed her face against his shoulder, his hands going another round, staying on her butt and she giggled. She could live in this moment forever. She realized soon that his hands didn't leave their spot, and she suppressed a laugh.

 

"Did you only of this so you could touch my butt?" His laughter was do loud she almost shivered, but oh she loved it. She loved him, and she never was gonna stop.


End file.
